Evil Donny?
by mdizzle
Summary: After a fight with the Shredder and an explosion Donny loses his memory. The Shredder, being the Shredder, decides to take advantage of this and lead Donny to think that he works for him. Uh-Oh.
1. Who am I and what are you?

The Turtles had yet again invaded the Shredder's fortress. Three of the turtles were busy battling the utron Shredder battle suit. But Shredder couldn't help but wonder 'Where is the fourth turtle?'

Then the ground started to rumble and the Turtle Tunneler poked it's head out of the ground. The fourth turtle then came out.

"Leo! Bombs are set and ready to go!" said the fourth turtle.

"Good! Well Shredder, I'd like to say it's been nice knowing you but it hasn't." said Leo.

They all then got into the Turtle Tunneler. The Shredder tried to grab them before the door closed but he only got one. The fourth Turtle: Donatello.

"If I go down I'm taking at least one of you with me!" said the Shredder.

The others tried to get their brother back in but the door closed and the Turtle Tunneler was being sent back to the layer on automatic pilot. Raph, being Raph, decided to tell the auto pilot just how much he hated him at the moment.

"COME ON YOU STUPID PIECE OF HARDWARE! OUR BROTHER IS BACK THERE SO TURN AROUND!" shouted Raph as he started to kick and punch the council.

Leo then said "Raph! I want to save him too but beating up the auto pilot isn't…"

_**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

It was too late. The building had exploded. They had lost their brother.

"So what do we do now?" asked Mikey sadly.

"We go home, and break the bad news to Master Splinter." Said Leo sadly.

And so the Turtle Tunneler continued it's way home.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back in the rubble…

You see a piece of ceiling move and out popped the Shredder utron.

"I can't believe they almost got me! It's all that stupid Donatello's fault! What he lacks in skill he more than makes up for in intelligence and gadgetry. I hate to admit it but he may be even smarter than Stockman!"

then another piece of ruble started to move.

"Oh no. don't tell me…"

Donatello emerged holding his head in pain.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I GET MY FORTRESS DESTROYED AND I CAN'T EVEN HAVE THE SATISFACTION OF YOU GOING DOWN WITH IT!" said the utron.

Donatello stared strangely at the hopping (Literally, it was actually hopping) mad brain thing that was yelling at him.

"Who are you? More importantly What are you?" asked Donny.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ACTUALLY ASK ME THAT AFTER EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED!"

"So…I know you?" asked Donny.

The Shredder eyed him suspiciously for a moment.

"You really don't know who I am do you? Do you know who you are?" asked Shredder.

Donny thought for a moment then had a look of pure fear.

"No! I don't! oh man, this is seriously not good. I don't even know who I am let alone you. I don't suppose you know who I am do you?" asked Donny.

Then the Shredder got an evil, diabolical, just plain nasty plan in his head.

"Yes I do. I am the Shredder and you are my faithful servant Donatello who comes up with all my top of the line weaponry." Said the Shredder.

"Really? Well since there isn't evidence against what you say I guess I'll have to take your word for it." said Donny.

"Come, pick me up and I will take us to one of my many other headquarters." Said the Shredder.

"What happened here anyways?" asked Donny.

"Some of our most hated enemies got the drop on us. I'll tell you more on the way."


	2. Evil Robots

Me: "Sorry it took me so long to update butI kind of, sort of, forgotaboutthisstory.So start the fic."

4

3

2

The three remaining turtles were fighting off huge robotic ninjas, they could easily over power Stockman's tech ninjas and had more skill to boot. It had been three weeks since they lost their brother and Splinter has forbidden them to fight the Shredder in fear of losing another one of his sons. However, this was different, this was self defense. These robots were actually able to track the turtles down.

"Stockman's really outdone himself this time!" said Raph narrowly avoiding a punch.

"Yeah, we might not be able to walk away from this one!" said Mikey swinging his nunchucks.

"I don't know you guys, I know this is going to sound weird but I think these models are too good to be Stockman's." said Leo trying to get in a good hit but failing miserably.

"Then if it isn't Stockman..." started Mikey.

"Then who is it?" asked Raph.

One of the robot's chest panels then fell off revealing numbers counting down.

"Hey guys! I don't think that's a good thing!" said Mikey.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Elsewhere...

The fight was being watched on a monitor screen by the Shredder and his new most trusted employee Donatello.

"Very impressive Donatello, not even Stockman could create machines that even come close to your robots." said the Shredder in his human disguise.

"Yes, it is amazing what a genius mind like myself can create when he has the proper resources." said Donatello.

"If you actually do them in I shall have tocall you partner." said the Shredder.

"P-P-P-Partner?" asked Donatello.

KABOOM!

One of the robots just exploded.

They both turned back to the screen to see the robots destroyed from the explosion and the turtles limping away.

"See how they limp; you're robots have come closer to killing them than any of my employees." said the shredder.

"Hm Sorry bros but I guess you should've gotten a brain like mine and joined the Shredder when you had the chance." said Donny.

Donny then held his head in pain. _Flash._ A picture of all four turtles laughing together having a good time.

"Are you alright Donatello?" asked the Shredder.

"Just...a headache." lied Donatello.

"Very well then I shall leave you to your work." said the Shredder.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Turtle's Layer...

The turtles came limping in.

"I just don't get it! How do those lousy pieces of tin keep finding us?" asked Raph.

"I bet Donny could figure it out...that is...you know...if he wasn't..." said Mikey softly.

"I have to admit, things just aren't the same around here without him." said Leo.

"And don't even get me started on Master Splinter. Ever since we told what happened to Donny he's been meditating almost twenty-four seven." said Raph.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The wall had exploded revealing the ninja robots again.

"Like I said, HOW DO THOSE LOUSY PIECES OF TIN KEEP FINDING US?" shouted Raph.

"We're going to have to make a tactical retreat! Grab Master Splinter and let's go!" ordered Leo.

The robot's arms then opened up to reveal machine guns. Only they didn't fire bullets, they fired high tech ninja stars.

The ninja robots started to fire at the turtles who just barely managed to dodge them.

Mikey ran into Master Splinter's room.

"Time for us to find a new home Master Splinter." said Mikey.

He then picked up Master Splinter and ran out of the room before one of the robots launched an attack withsome laser eye beams.

Mikey soon found the others in the elevator that would lead to the abandoned warehouse.

"What is going on here?" asked Splinter.

"Well you see, all day today we've been running from these...these...robot...THINGS!" said Mikey.

They then heard a loud rumble. Their home had just collapsed. A look of sadness passed on everyone's faces. They had lost their home...again.

But then two laser beams shout out from the ground and everyone scrambled. And what should start climbing out of the ground but the robots.

"ISN'T THERE ANYTHING THAT CAN STOP THESE THINGS?" asked Mikey


	3. Recooperation

Me: "Sorry for the lack of update but I needed to figure out what to do next. start the fic."

4

3

2

Donatello was working on his new robot. His brothers might have been able to escape the robot ninjas but it was practically gauranteed that they wouldn't walk away from this robot. It looked like a giant spider robot with blades for legs.

"They won't manage to live through this one. Not even that stupid rat!" said Donny.

But as soon as he said that he got another one of his. Donny quickly grabbed his head in pain.

_Flash._ You see Master Splinter back seat driving and ninjaing Donatello.

Donny put an arm on the robot to steady himself. He was quite dizzy.

"What was that all about?" asked Donny.

Deciding to just shrug it off and decided to work on his robot later and continue his work on a certain set of blue prints.

"And this. This will be my master piece! It'll be completely unstoppable, a moveable base! But what to call it? Techno-Drome? Techno-Dome? Eh. I'll come up with the name later." said Donny.

The monitor screen turned itself on and showed the face of the Shredder.

"Donatello. I would like to see you in my office please." said the Shredder.

"Yes sir! I'm on my way!" said Donny.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Somewhere out in the country...

A certain farm house was housing four mutant turtles. But the thing about these turtles was not only the fact that they were mutants but they were in almost full body casts. All four were lying in individual beds.

"Somebody really did a number on you guys huh?" asked Casey.

Raph muffled something to him.

"What he say?" asked Casey.

"He said 'Shut Up'." said Leo.

"That's what I thought he said." said Casey.

"Just wait until I get healed again. Then whoever is in charge is going to be at the mercy of..." started Mikey.

"Don't say it! Don't you dare!" said Leo.

"The Battle Neaxus Champion!" said Mikey.

"Could you please hit him for me Casey?" muffled Raph.

And that's just what Casey did.

"OW! Casey I don't want my noggin to be in bandages too!" said Mikey.

"Thanks Casey." said Leo.

"No prob. Listen April's getting dinner ready so I'm going to go and check on her." said Casey.

"Okay, but could you bring me up some comics on your way back?" asked Mikey.

"No." said Casey.

Down stairs April was busy making some soup for green team. But she did look incredibly worried, she didn't even hear Casey come in when she put three bowls of soup onto a tray.

"Yo April."

April spilled the tray of soup in surprise.

"Sorry April." apologized Casey.

"It's okay Casey." said April as she began cleaning up.

"April you've been pretty jumpy ever since we found the guys." said Casey.

"Casey...I've never seen them this hurt! Not even in when they blew themselves up that one time." said April.

"They'll land back on their feet. They always do." said Casey.

"I don't know. I just have a really bad feeling this time that something bad is going to happen." said April.

"Try not to think about it too much. Hey where's Master Splinter?" asked Casey.

"He's meditating in the barn." said April.

"What? Again?" asked Casey.

"Afraid so. Keep in mind he blames himself for the death of Donny." said April.

"But he wasn't even there for it. How's it his fault?" asked Casey.

"He probably thinks it is because of the way how he let's the guys go after the Shredder." said April.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Shredder's office...

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Donny.

"Yes. It has occured to me that although you're skills as a scientist and an inventor are unmatched by my previous employees, you are however a tad bit lacking in the skills department. Therefore I suggest a training journey...with me as your instructor." said the Shredder.

"Yes...Master Sensei (A/N: I'm really sorry if I spelled that wrong)." said Donny.


End file.
